1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vacuum pulling device, and in particular to a hand-operated vacuum pulling device, which does not need to operate with an air compressor and still provides a powerful suction force for enhanced pulling effect with hand operations.
2. The Related Arts
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional car dent puller is shown. The dent puller is used to repair a dent of metal sheet of car body and may also be used to move or remove for example a car windshield glass, a timber, or a tile. The conventional puller is operated in a pneumatic manner and such a pneumatic puller has an air inlet 4 that must be connected through a hose 5 to air compressor 1, in order to induce vacuum in a suction cup 2 at a front end of the puller for holding an article with a suction force induced by the vacuum. A backward ram 3 is then operated to induce impact force for loosening and pulling off the article.
The conventional pneumatic puller suffers certain drawbacks:
(1) The conventional pneumatic puller requires connection with an air compressor 1 in order to generate a suction force. The air compressor 1 is often operated with an external supply of electrical power so that it must be installed at a fixed sit. Due to the limitation of installation at a fixed site, the conventional pneumatic puller is generally not portable for being free to use at any desired location and under any condition.
(2) The conventional pneumatic puller cannot be operated independently and this certainly affects the market acceptability of this product, for to carry out a simple pulling operation, besides the puller itself, an air compressor 1 must be arranged. This is generally not an available option for general consumers.
Thus, in view of the above discussed drawbacks, for the industry, as well as being desired by the general consumers, a pulling device that is more practical is strongly needed and this is a goal and direction for developments to be made in this field.
The present invention aims to provide a hand-operated vacuum pulling device that overcomes the above discussed problems.